So I've Got A PhBloodyD!
by Satan'sPixie
Summary: When Yugi's cousin moves to Japan, she'd trying to avoid the fame from her old home. How will Seto Kaiba react to her when her secret is revealed? SKxOC Rating for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_Hey, it's Satan'sPixie , I hope you like the first part of this story. If you have any suggestions or criticisms than please let me know._

Name: Lili Avalon

Age: 17

Birthday: 28th December

Height: 5'9"

Hair colour: black

Hair length: very Short (in line with top lip)

Eye colour: Blue

Nationality: Welsh

I ran as fast as I could down the road. It was my first day at a new school and I was already late. I didn't see why I had to go to the stupid school anyway; after all, I do have a PhD in Law with Maths. I'm from Wales and my name is Lili Avalon but all my friends call me Lil. It caused quite a stir back home when I achieved my PhD even though I'm only seventeen. "SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD GENIUS GETS PH.D!" The newspaper headlines screamed. I can't help but laugh because they had printed a picture that is so different from me that it was funny. They assumed I'd got thick glasses and mouse-brown hair tied in a ponytail. The thing is, they'd got it all wrong. I have short black hair which you can't tie into a ponytail and quite thin glasses. But then, everyone gets me wrong. So I was running into the school gates just as the bell went off so I only just missed a tardy slip, as it was, everyone was staring at me because I wasn't wearing the uniform. Instead I was wearing black leather trousers, a green and black corset, black leather high-heeled boots, a black leather jacket, black leather wristbands, a black cross choker, silver gothic rings, a silver dragon pendant, thick black eyeliner and bright red lipstick. It then took me ten minutes just to find my form room! The teacher was really nice though and completely understood that I'd got lost. "Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself Miss Avalon?" He smiled kindly. "I gulped and nodded before turning to face the class. "My name's Lili, I'm seventeen, from Wales and I was, umm… well, I was in the paper there a few months ago because I umm… received a PhD from Aberystwyth University where I was studying Law with Maths." I spoke quite quickly but most people still caught the little fact about my PhD. Everyone gasped. "Well, that certainly wasn't what we were expecting to hear. Thank you Miss, or should I say Dr. Avalon." Even the teacher was surprised. I went and sat down in the only spare seat in the room next to this guy with dark brown hair and icy blue eyes who was sat typing on a laptop. From then on I had people staring at me wherever I went. The news about me must have travelled because I had people a few years older than me coming to beg for my help with their maths homework. It all got a little annoying really. The only good thing about having to go to that school was that I didn't have to redo maths. But I still wasn't sure if that outweighed the fact that people kept pestering me. I'd eventually managed to find a way to avoid them though. I'd hide in an empty classroom rather than going to the library, although it was normally to practice my duelling. I'm the British Duelling champion but I still like to practice. Although I started duelling after him I've caught up a bit on my cousin, Yugi Moto. It's a running joke in my family that I should be able to beat him with my doctorate but last time I duelled him I lost.

One Friday I was sat in the room quietly practicing. "What are you doing in here Avalon?" A cold voice behind me asked. I whirled around. It was the guy I'd sat next to on my first day, the famous Seto Kaiba. "None of your business." I snapped. I quickly gathered up my deck so that he didn't see I'd been practicing. "Whatever, I just needed somewhere quiet to do this stupid maths homework." He said before sitting down. Seeing as I had nothing better to do I sat down and got out my laptop and worked on my thesis. Although I have one PhD, I'm studying for a second one from Tokyo University in French and Music. I soon got fed up with Kaiba making annoyed noises from where he was sat. "Something bothering you?" I asked sarcastically. "Well yes seeing as you asked. This question doesn't make sense! I mean how am I supposed to know what this means?!" He exclaimed. "What's the question, I may be able to help." I sighed, saving and closing my laptop. "There, 'What is the square root of 12a^2 b^3?' I've tried several times to answer it but it wasn't very well explained in class." He said pointing to it. "That's fairly simple: factoring out 3b leaves three prefect squares in the other factor 3b(4a^2b^2)=3b(2^a^2b^2). In general, v(ab) =v(a) * v(b), so this is v(3b) * (2ab)." I explained. "Thanks, I understand it now, that maths teacher needs to learn how to teach." Ha said while writing the answer down. "No problem." I replied before going back to my thesis. I got about halfway through it when Yugi and the other came in looking for me. "Hey Lil, what're you doing?" Yugi asked. "I'm writing up my thesis for that doctorate in French and Music that I'm doing." I replied, not taking my eyes off the screen. "Hang on, you're doing _another_ doctorate? Isn't that kind of weird?" Kaiba asked suddenly, making the others notice him for the first time. "It may be but I don't really care. Listen, I really want to get this done quickly so that I don't have to worry about it, would you mind coming back in a couple of hours, I should be done by then." I asked. "Don't you have a lesson?" Joey asked, looking confused. "Nope. I should have had maths and then Music but as I have a PhD in one and I'm doing a PhD in the other, the school decided that I didn't need to bother going to the classes." I replied, still typing. They wandered off to class and I got to work. By the time they came back I'd finished my thesis and was playing on the Sims 2. "So Lil, do ya wanna go to the mall?" Joey grinned. "Sure, I'm all done now." I smiled as I picked all my stuff up. I had a great time at the mall and by the time I got home I was ready to sit down and have something to eat. Still, I felt a little sad that I was going to be sat at home that evening. But when I go home I found a large box waiting on my doorstep for me with a note on top of it. "_Lili, get changed into what's in the box. I'll be round at eight to pick you up._" it said. There was no name, just a kiss at the bottom. I felt very excited and so took it inside and opened it. It contained a black dress with white trim, a black feathered mask, a black feather fan, a pair of black satin elbow-length gloves and a pair of black high heels. My heart pounding I raced upstairs and I had a shower. I sprayed myself with my favourite perfume (Rougeberry from the Body Shop) and redid my makeup only this time I used eye shadow to make my eyes a dark smoky grey. Then I put on the dress and the shoes before taking off my leather wristbands. I put the mask on and grabbed a black bag which I put my red lipstick, my mobile, my keys and the fan in. By this time it was 5 to 8 so I ran downstairs to wait. Sure enough, 5 minutes later the doorbell rang. With my heart in my mouth I opened it. Stood there was a guy with brown hair and blue eyes who was just a few inches taller than me. He was wearing a black tux and a black mask. "Are you ready?" He asked softly. I nodded. I locked the door and he led me to a long black limo before helping me inside. He then got in himself. He took me to a masquerade ball and we spent the whole night dancing together. When he took me home I hugged him and whispered in his ear "When can I see you again?" "I'll meet you in the park tomorrow night; I'll be holding a red rose." H replied softly before kissing me gently. After he left I ran upstairs, had another shower and got ready for bed.


	2. Important Author Note

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!**_

_Hey guys, this is an author note just to say sorry it's been so long since I've updated any of my stories. Unfortunately my laptop was infected by a virus which completely killed it so I had to wipe my laptop completely and the wireless internet was one of the things that was removed when it was wiped. I've only just got it back on so I'll be able to start updating more often now. I'm really sorry guys, thanks for being so patient._


End file.
